Just a Figure of Speech
by inspired-sapphire
Summary: After disappearing for a whole day, Kenshin returns home and everything he says is a line from a song!ONE SHOT.Please RR!


**Just a figure of speech...**

**9:00pm

* * *

**

"Hey, Jou-chan, aren't you eating anything?" asked Sanosuke.

"No..." Kaoru sighed.

"What's up?" he asked.

Yahiko scowled at Kaoru. "Busu's food is so horrible even she can't take it. And yet she's forcing US to eat it!"

Sano smirked expectantly, waiting for Kaoru to hurl her rice bowl at Yahiko's head.

Nothing.

Now he was really concerned. "Aww, c'mon, Jou-chan. What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about Kenshin. I haven't seen him since this morning!"

"He's fine, Busu," Yahiko muttered. "Quit treating him like your baby or something."

"Hmm! Well, I'm going outside to wait for him."

She ran out, just in time to see Kenshin entering through the front gate.

"Kenshin! Kenshin, where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

Kenshin regarded her with dazed lavender eyes. "In heaven."

"In heaven! Oh, my. You need some rest, Kenshin! And please, don't ever run off like that again."

He looked slightly pensive. "I never meant to cause you trouble."

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go inside."

"Let's spend the night together..."

Kaoru went red. "Er...together? But I'll always be right here in the dojo, Kenshin. You know that."

"...together in my room," Kenshin finished solemnly.

Kaoru decided that Kenshin's unusual behaviour was due to exhaustion. "Um, come on, Kenshin." She took his arm and began to pull him in.

Kenshin grimaced a bit and pulled his arm back.

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" She looked at his arm and gasped. "You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oops...I did it again," Kenshin muttered.

"Who did this to you, Kenshin?" Kaoru gasped.

He didn't answer.

"Who was it, Kenshin?" she coaxed, tugging on her rurouni's sleeve.

"Hush, now," Kenshin said gently. "Now, let's go, just give me the signal."

"Okay," said Kaoru uncertainly. "Follow me."

They entered the dojo. Now in the light, Kaoru saw that Kenshin had cuts on his face and neck, too.

Yahiko and Sano gaped at him in shock. "Kenshin, what happened? You look _awful,_" said Yahiko.

Kaoru glared at him. "Way to go, Yahiko-chan."

"Sumimasen...hey! What did you call me!"

Kenshin shook his head wearily. "Sometimes, man, it just seems everybody only wants to disgust me." He headed towards his room and Kaoru ran after him.

"Kenshin?"

He seemed to be in deep thought. "This MUST mean I'm disgusting."

Kaoru was horrified. "Oh, no, Kenshin, don't say that!"

"It's just me, I'm just obscene."

"Not at all, Kenshin! Now, just wait here in your room and rest, okay? I'll go get some bandages and stuff."

Soon Kaoru returned. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

He looked hurt. 'When you left I lost a part of me."

"Really? I'm sorry I took so long. But I didn't go anywhere, I'm back, see?"

Kenshin grabbed her shoulders. 'Is that SO hard to believe?"

"N-no, Kenshin, I guess at a time like this you need your friends by your side." She sighed and applied the warm cloth to the wound on his arm. "But Kenshin you've been fighting for so many years. Isn't it about time you settled down?"

He looked puzzled. "What's my age again?"

"Why, you're twenty-eight, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head sadly. "When you've only got a hundred years to live..."

"You can't go on fighting forever, Kenshin."

"Why not? If you lose a moment, you can lose a lot."

"Because I want to see you at peace with yourself! I want you to stop getting hurt like this!"

Kenshin pointed at her dramatically. "I NEVER want to hear you say, 'I want it that way!' "

"But Kenshin, I-"

"This is not right. Let's stop this tonight."

Suddenly an insect landed on Kaoru's shoulder.

"A bug!" she shrieked. "Oh, Kenshin, I'm so scared, what will I do?"

"Go and brush your shoulders off," he stated simply.

"Kenshin! Do something!"

Kenshin flicked the insect off of her shoulder.

"Oh, thank you. I was so afraid."

"There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel."

Kaoru cocked her head to one side. "How _do_ you feel, Kenshin?"

There was the slightest hint of colour in his cheeks. "I know I loved you before I met you."

"That's really beautiful, Kenshin."

Kenshin gazed into her sapphire eyes. "And when I look into your eyes I know that it's true: God must have spent a little more time on you."

Kaoru couldn't help smiling. "Y-you think I'm pretty, Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, I don't want to see your pretty face. I want you and your beautiful soul."

Her face heated. "I-I don't know what to say, Kenshin. This is just-"

Kenshin placed a finger on her lips. "Don't speak. All you need to do, is just admit you love me."

"But-" Kaoru stammered.

Kenshin placed his hand over his heart. "Quit playing games with my heart!"

"But Kenshin, I-"

"This is getting ugly," he said in a warning tone of voice. "But I'm not a perfect person."

"But Kenshin, I _do _love you!"

Kenshin's eyes were hidden by his crimson strands of hair. "There's many things I wish I didn't do."

"You're perfect enough for me, Kenshin," Kaoru assured him.

Kenshin threw his hands up helplessly. "As long as you love me!" He hugged her.

"I've never been so happy in my life, Kenshin. But how do you know we were meant for each other?"

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand into his. "If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?"

"I guess you're right, Kenshin," Kaoru said brightly.

"Come on over baby!" Kenshin said happily.

Suddenly Saitoh appeared in a blue satin gi and hakama, complete with a katana with a blue satin ribbon tied to the hilt.

"Ahem," he went.

"Saitoh?" said Kaoru in surprise. "How did you get here... and why are you dressed like that?"

"I am a err... fairy part-time, tanuki. I see that my spell has worked."

"Spell? What spell?"

"After our battle this evening I cast a spell on Battousai, rendering him unable to say anything but lines from songs. You should thank me, onna."

"And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life," Kenshin mumbled.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Well can you kindly get rid of the spell now, Saitoh?"

"Huh. That's the thanks I get." He pointed the decorated sword at Kenshin and muttered some magical words. A blue light emanated from the tip of the katana and struck Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked. "Kaoru?...**Saitoh? **What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, I think I'd better go," said Saitoh. He disappeared into thin air.

"Oh Kenshin! I love you!" Kaoru yelled, throwing her arms around her clueless redhead.

Kenshin smirked. "And I will always love you."

Kaoru gasped and looked around the room uncertainly. "Saitoh, get back here! The spell isn't gone yet!"

Kenshin laughed. "I'm fine, I was just messing around with you!"

**The End.

* * *

**

How was it? Please review, it would be interesting to hear what you think about this crazy one-shot! Later! I'll be writing a real story soon!

SparklingEmeralds


End file.
